Forbidden Utopia
by sailorroxy
Summary: They were both running from something. She ran from the past and he ran from himself. Not knowing who he was she gave him a shoulder to cry on. This was the start of their Forbidden Utopia. When her past returns they are tested. Seung RixOFC R
1. When A Stranger Cries

_This is the first chapter in my Big Bang (Korean Group) story! Please Review!_

They were not looking at the little boy in the playpen. All the grown ups did was scream at each other. All the screaming made him become scared and he started to cry. His mother noticing him walked over to him and picked him up. His mother shot some of the other people in the room an angry look. She took him upstairs to her to her room and sat him on her bed.

She looked at him lovingly and kissed him tenderly and said "I love you so much; mommy loves you so much. And someday you and me are going to leave this place just the two of us!"

He didn't understand what she meant only that she loved him; he loved her to. "Mommy" That was the last word he ever said.

It was late afternoon and Leila knew she should already be at home relieving the babysitter of her duties of watching Noah. However her friend Sky was in charge of setting up for the upcoming homecoming dance and needed her help. She decided being a little later wouldn't hurt so she decided to take a long way home. She decided to go through an old abandoned park that hadn't been used in fifteen years. The only reason no one had it tore down was because it was considered a landmark of the town. Some of the great patriarchs had many fond memories of the ol'swing set. The park however was being used by a handsome young man.

He wasn't from this town of that she was certain he looked Asian. But what stood out most to her was the tears running down his face. She didn't know why but she felt she hated those tears. She wanted to know what his face looked like when he smiled. If he looked this beautiful when he was crying imagine the beauty when he smiled?

She walked over to where he cried and sat beside him. She wasn't sure what she should do so she put her arms around him. She felt him stiffen then relax as he to wrapped his arms around her. He continued to cry though not as hard as he had been and she continued to sooth him.

She noticed the sun was setting and she let go of him. He looked at her startled that she was leaving but the look on her face told him she would return. And Leila walked away leaving the young man alone.

"My name is Li Seung-hyun what's your name?" He asked his English she noted was good but the accent was very apparent.

"My name is Leila Brandon." She replied as she walked away

Seung-hyun watched her as she walked away repeating her name over and over again. Determined not to forget the name of the girl who had walked up to a perfect stranger and tried to stop his tears.

He wanted to see her again.

Leila walked through her front door and found the sixty five year old babysitter trying to calm down Noah her ten month old little brother. When Ms. Carol saw her she let out a let out a sigh of relief.

"Your brother here hasn't stopped crying sense you didn't walk through the door when you usually do! He may not tell time but he knows what the clock looks like when you get home! And when you didn't walk through the door the poor boy burst out in tears." Carol informed her

"I know but some things came up. Has Noah talked yet?" Leila asked her

"No he hasn't two months the poor boy hasn't so much as babbled a word of nonsense. It's because those parents of your's are always gone on some business trip. Gone months at a time coming home maybe twice a year. Leaving you to raise the baby as if he was your own. And your older brother River is away at collage in England no is there to help you raise this child. Except for me and I only watch him while you are at school." Carol was a wonderful old woman who watched Noah for a small pay check on the weeks days except for the weekends and day's when she didn't have school.

Carol grabbed her coat and walked out the door. Leaving Leila once again alone with a baby who wouldn't speak and an empty home. She turned on the TV and the radio anything to get rid of the silence she so desperately hated.


	2. Deserved Happiness

_I have to admit I have always had this kind of plot floating around in my mind but I never knew how to start it. Then I heard the song 'Cry' by Mandy Moore and that inspired the first chapter! _

It became a bit of a habit that she had to go to the park everyday after school. And he was always there waiting for her. For the longest time they wouldn't say anything; they would just sit there enjoying the knowledge that if they leaned a little the other would be there. This went on for close to two weeks until finally they spoke to each other.

"Seu…." Leila started to say then she realized she couldn't even remember his name.

"Call me Seung Ri it means 'victory' in Korean…it's um my favorite nickname." He said slightly embarrassed

Seung Ri felt completely embarrassed the first sentence he managed to actually say to Leila-shii after two weeks was him telling her to call him by his nickname. He _wanted to know about her!!_ Did she have siblings; how many did she have? Favorite color, food, music, subject in school he wanted to know her!

Leila looked at Seung Ri thinking how little she knew about him. Like what was he doing in Small Town, U.S.A. ? What was his life like in Korea? She wanted to know why he was in the park crying? She wanted to know him but more importantly she wanted him to know her.

"Sense the worlds longest silent contest has ended. I think we should get to know each other. So Seung Ri tell me a little about yourself." Trying to start conversations was really not her strong point.

"Well you know my name and my nickname. I'm almost twenty years old. I have a little sister who is four years old. I'm a musician and I have a special talent of creating hip hop and R&B dance routines. And what about yourself?" He asked and Leila couldn't find her breath his face did seem to become more beautiful when he smiled.

"Well my name is as you know Leila Brandon. I have…two siblings both boys my older brother is away at college in England my younger brother Noah is ten months old. He is such a good baby. My parents are always gone on some business trip or another. They are always gone for months at a time I think they have been home twice sense Noah was born. Like it would matter even when they are home they are in their offices preparing for a new business trip.

And when ever me or my older brother would complain about how they were never home. They would claim we were ungrateful for the roof over our heads and the food in our mouths. Eventually me and my brother just stopped talking to them. I'm single and I have been for almost two years; the break up with my last boyfriend was…messy. Well that is a bit of a sore subject actually. Oh and I work part time as a model for various magazines and sometimes I do commercials one day I hope to maybe break out into acting. Oh and I am almost eighteen years old." She blushed she had said to much; hell she usually never talked this much. She was extremely shy and rarely said more then two sentences when answering a question.

"That is really sad about your parents. My parents are really supportive of me and my dream. When ever I have kids no matter how busy I get with my career I would always make time for them. My kids and my wife would come first." His voice confident

"Well Noah comes first for me." She said not looking at him she was thinking of Noah

"So tell what is your middle name?" He asked

"That I will never tell you. It's way to embarrassing!" She said

"Come on who am I going to tell?" Now he was curious he was going to figure it out one of these days.

Leila looked at the sky and saw that the sun was setting. Then she looked at her watch and saw what time it was and started to panic Noah must be frantic!

"I have to go it's almost seven thirty and I have to go home so the babysitter can go home. And Noah must be crying is poor little eyes out. I should never have stayed out this late." She picked up her bag and started to walk away when she felt something or some grab hold of her hand. She turned around and Seung Ri was standing up and he was holding her hand.

"You are going to comeback tomorrow right?" he asked still holding her hand.

"Don't I always comeback Seung Ri?" She asked

"Oppa" he simply said

"Oppa?" she asked was that a Korean word for goodbye?

"In Korea girls call older guys Oppa. Guys would call older guys Hyung. So your would call me Seung Ri Oppa or just Oppa if you want." He explained

"Oh well that makes sense. So I will see you later Oppa." She practiced that over in her head. As once again she started to walk away he still did not let go of her hand.

He wanted to kiss her; he wanted to know what her lips tasted like. Would they taste like strawberries or cherries? How would she respond to the kiss? Would she respond shyly or would it be passionate? Or on the off chance would she pull away the moment he tried to kiss her? He wanted to know how would she feel in his arms? How would he feel to have her so close to his body? How would she feel to have him so close? So instead he pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Thank you for holding me when I cried." he whispered in her ear 'I want to hold you close and I will use what ever excuse I have to use to have you in my arms.' He couldn't say that out loud but he could at least think it to himself.

"Never do that again ok? I really hate it when you cry." She said

"Really why is that?" he asked he still refused to let her go. He loved the smell of her skin vanilla and lavender.

"I don't know but when I saw you cry. I thought to myself that I hated those tears on your face and I didn't know why?" she answered she rested her head on his shoulder taking in his scent. To her he smelled like cinnamon and brown sugar.

"Ok just for you I will try not to cry anymore." he said

"Good" She kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear she really had to go.

He reluctantly let her go and watched her leave.

Leila arrive home at a quarter past eight and found the house quite. Noah was in his playpen asleep and she noticed that he was washed and in clean pajamas. Carol was on the couch sleeping her husband Howard would be wondering where she was. Leila walked over to Carol and gently shook her. Carol was soon awake and looked at Leila and smiled.

"Is he a nice boy?" she asked kindly as she sat up

"What do you mean?" Leila asked embarrassed there was no way she could tell Carol about Seung Ri.

"Leila Brandon I may be old now but I was young once! The past two weeks you have been coming home later then usual. It's a quarter past eight at night you used to get home at three forty. That is a big difference of time to suddenly coming home straight from school to taking an extremely long detour." Carol gave the young girl…no young woman she would be eighteen soon. The oldest eighteen year old Carol had ever seen. That is just not right.

"I guess you are right don't worry I will come straight home after school you don't have to worry." Leila said; if she was going to come straight home she would have to talk to Seung Ri about meeting at a different place.

"Dear you misunderstand me. I mean you must have met a boy that has caught your interest. All I want to know is he a good boy?"

"Yeah he is very nice." Leila said blushing

"Oh dear I am so happy for you. Why don't you sit down and tell me all about him?" Offered the older woman; Howard would be a little worried about he coming home so late but he would understand when she got home and told him the news. He always said Leila deserved to have her own happiness besides just raising Noah.

So Leila sat beside the older woman and told her about Seung Ri and what had happened today. Leila looked at Carol and watched the older woman's face start to glow with happiness.

"He seems like a good young man. I don't mind watching Noah a few extra hours. You deserve happiness and this young man seems to make you happy." Carol slapped Leila's leg gently and stood up. "Well dear I think it is time I went home Howard is going to mighty worried about me."

"You know Carol you sound more like my mom then my mother does." Leila meant this affectionately; Carol really was to good to her.

"Well dear someone has to be you mom and sadly we both know it is not going to be your mother. Good night darling" Carol walked out the door leaving Leila alone once again in the silence of the big house she grew up in. Leila picked up Noah and took him upstairs to his room and placed him in his crib.

Leila then walked into her room at sat down at her computer. She moved the mouse around and on her screen it said that she had an IM approval waiting. She approved and saw who is was; it was her older brother River.

(Leila is Lady Ophelia and River is Going_with_the_flow)

Going_with_the_flow : Hey Sissy you there?

Lady Ophelia : Yup just got home! ;D

[

Going_with_the_flow : Really? Why?

Lady Ophelia : Well…you see a couple of weeks ago I met a guy

Going_with_the_flow : What? You met a guy? How old is he? Does he go to your high school what kind of grades does he make? Does he have a job and does he have a car? Has he met Noah?

Lady Ophelia : lol

Going_with_the_flow : I'm serious sis

Lady Ophelia : I know. He is almost twenty so that should answer two and three and He is a musician and I'm not sure and no he hasn't

Going_with_the_flow : How did you meet him?

Lady Ophelia : Remember the old park that hasn't been used in like fifteen years? Well a couple of weeks ago I decided to take a detour through the park. And there he was sitting on the bench SOBBING! I don't know why but when I saw him I couldn't help but think how I hated to see this random guy cry.

Lady Ophelia : Like I didn't care if I saw anyone else cry but seeing him cry I hated it! And I didn't know who he was but I walked over to where he was and sat beside him. Then I wrapped my arms around him and held him until he finished crying. Then as I left he told me his name. I told him mine and I have been going to that park every day for the past two weeks. And the whole two weeks we would just sit there and not say anything! Until today we actually talked

Going_with_the_flow : hmmm interesting so tell me is he white/black/Latino/Asian/Mixed?

Lady Ophelia : He is Korean

Going_with_the_flow : you know Asians have small dicks right?

Lady Ophelia : RIVER LIAM BRANDON WHAT THE HELL!?

Going_with_the_flow : come on Leila you can't tell me you honestly haven't thought about how 'big' he is

Lady Ophelia : 0////0 .… actually no I haven't ^//////^

Going_with_the_flow : liar oh that reminds me of a song my friend played for me today -sings- 'I'm so sorry but I love you I just can't lie! I can't live without cha'

Lady Ophelia : umm River what is that?

Going_with_the_flow : Oh my friend Karen is really into Korean and Japanese music and one of her favorite artist from Korea is the group called Big Bang and she played their song 'Lie' for me today and I really like it. I might look them up on youtube later but I most likely will not! Lol

Lady Ophelia : oh Duh I forgot my friend Sky loves them to and made me a CD of all of her favorite songs by them G-Dragon apparently is Fucking hot as hell. I haven't actually looked them up either. But they are talented

Going_with_the_flow : lol I know right? How is Noah is he talking yet?

Lady Ophelia: No

Going_with_the_flow : it's really fucked up what our parents are making you do!

Lady Ophelia: I don't mind actually I love Noah

Going_with_the_flow : I know you don't mind. It's just the situation is fucked up!

Lady Ophelia: I know

Going_with_the_flow : Hey I'm a foreign language major so you want me to teach you the knew language I am learning? I'm learning Korean and who knows it might impress your Korean?

Lady Ophelia: lol sure why not I bet he would be surprised

Going_with_the_flow : YES! Hey sis I was thinking of transferring to our local state college.

Lady Ophelia: what why?

Going_with_the_flow : I don't like you being home by yourself! Sure you have Noah but I just don't like you always coming home to an empty house ok?

Lady Ophelia: River I'm fine! Stay at Oxford it's where you should be ok?

Going_with_the_flow : Fine but I just want you to know I am thinking of going to the British Embassy and applying for a citizenship and if I do I'm going to get a job work for a branch of the Embassy as a professional translator. And I would really like it if you and Noah moved her with me.

Lady Ophelia: Wow move to England! I will have to think about it actually.

Going_with_the_flow : Good enough for me! Hey it's really late here so I have to go!

Good Night I love you ;D

Lady Ophelia: Good night and I love you to River! -kisses your cheek good night-

Going_with_the_flow : Ahhhh I'm loved -kisses your cheek back- Oh and give Noah a kiss for me to!

"Will do" she said to the blank screen and she got up from her computer and went to kiss Noah for her older brother. She turned on the Big Bang CD Sky gave her the last thing she heard was 'Haru Haru'


	3. Their Loneliness

His Loneliness

Everyday he waited for her; how could he tell her? That he ran away from his fame in Korea because of a stupid fight? That he impulsively went and got some money from his bank account. Then went and bought a plane ticket and found his way here? That he randomly found his way to this park? That when he sat down and realized the position he was in. In a foreign with no money and to stubborn to ask Ji Yong Hyung for money for a ticket back to Korea. So he wept bitterly; what was he going to do?

Then she came; Leila Brandon. He hadn't noticed her until she wrapped her arms around him.

He wouldn't lie and say he fell in love with her. But when he was with he felt calm, peaceful, excited, safe, anxious, and passionate. She made him wonder how did he live with out her? And when he left to go back to Korea to his fame and money; back to the stage could he possibly forget her?

Everyday he waited for her in the park. After spending all day around town playing guitar and singing and doing R&B dances making just enough chump change to buy hast food and cheap hotels to sleep in. But everyday he made sure he was sitting there waiting for her in the park. For the longest time she would show up and neither one of them would talk. Until the day they finally did speak. He was happy to learn she had told him about her life.

But one day he would have to leave her. And just that thought alone made him feel more lonely then he has ever felt before. Even now with her sitting beside him he found himself missing her more and more.

Her Loneliness 

The house was always so fucking quite. The stillness of the quite was so thick she thought she would suffocate. River was away at college and her parents were God knows where for a business trip. Noah hasn't spoken a word sense that fight. She hated the silence she needed noise and chaos. That is one of the reasons she loved to model so much. People yelling every where yelling for some celebrities outfit for some Ad campaign. But at home she didn't have that luxury. It was so quiet she couldn't think straight; she had to have every TV on and radio on just to think.

But when she met Seung Ri she didn't need to noise to think. The silence of his company was oddly comforting to her. She didn't love him she was sure of that. Love was painful and heartbreaking but being with him was calming. No she would never fall in love again love hurt to damn much. Maybe one day she would tell him what happened in her last relationship to make it go bad. If they did become a couple then he should know right?

She would tell Seung Ri the truth about Jared.

But what would Seung Ri do if she told him the whole truth? Would he grow to hate her? What would she do when he left to go back to Korea? She would feel incredibly lonely. Even the thought of him made her feel lonely and she felt her self begin to miss him. Even though he was sitting beside her in silence. In deep thoughts of his own.

Both of them feeling lonely at the thought of being left or leaving someone they where not ever sure they loved.

Her Brother's Loneliness 

He laid on his bed in his dorm room just thinking. His little sister was almost completely alone. He was barely fourteen months older then she was so they had always been each others best friends. Then he thought about Logan. WhatJared did to Leila; their parents hadn't believed her but he did. Their parents where not around enough to actually get to know then. Leila didn't lie she knew the truth would be reveled so why lie?

He had tried desperately to keep her safe and tell their parents what they were doing was foolish. But their parents moved the family to London and while he was there he started going to Oxford. When they moved back to the United States he decided he would stay and finish his degree. Now he regretted his choice. His sister was alone taking care of a ten month old.

River had considered transferring to a local state college where he could commute from school back home. But to be honest he would much rather Leila and Noah moved to England. He didn't like the thought of his family living in that toxic place. That house seemed to breed parents who abandoned their children emotionally as well as physically. At least that is how it seemed to River. And Noah didn't deserve that.

Then River thought about what Leila had said about meeting someone. That he was kind and that he seemed to like her. What would he do when he learned the truth about his sister? Would this young man leave her or would he accept the truth?

He didn't know his sister's Korean. But he prayed that whoever he was he could love Leila and Noah both.

Noah's Loneliness 

Mommy is never at home. Does he even have a daddy? Carol is nice she lets him watch TV with her. But all he really wants is Mommy and Daddy.

Carol's Loneliness 

She had no real loneliness but her heart aches. It aches for the oldest seventeen year old girl she has ever seen. Life to some people truly was never fair.


End file.
